


Maybe this is for the best

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Temporal Paradox, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Feeling immense guilt for Dante’s death, Barry runs through the time stream and finds a way to erase himself from existence.





	Maybe this is for the best

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW.

         Ever since Barry got back from Flashpoint, he knew that something was wrong with the timeline. Things aren’t the way they should be.

         “You’re _sorry_? That you _killed_ my brother? ‘Cause he was here. He was alive, until _you_ created Flashpoint. Until _you_ did this.” Cisco says, his voice breaking as he shoves Barry.

         “I know man.” Barry whispers.

         “I don’t even know how to _feel_ right now. All I know is, Caitlin is out there, and we need to find her. Can we do that?” He asks. Barry frowns. _No. We can’t do that. There’s only one way to fix this._

         “No. We can’t do that.” Barry says. Cisco blinks when Barry runs out of the building. Tears poured from Barry’s eyes as he knew what he had to do. If he erased himself from the timeline, then he would never have existed, and therefore everyone’s lives would be fixed. He didn’t bother saying goodbye. Once he did this he would’ve never existed, so what use was there in saying goodbye?

         As he ran, he found himself running through various timelines, and worlds until he found what he was looking for. A time vortex, designed to trap him once he raced inside. Barry slowly puts his arms inside as the vortex pulled him inside, trapping him in a vortex of multiple timelines. When he stepped inside the vortex, the timeline adjusted itself.

         When Nora Allen found out she was pregnant in 1989, she was happy. She was going to have a baby boy, and then she received the news. She had a miscarriage. Henry tried his best to console his wife, but he knew that the void of losing their child could never be filled. At some point, Francine West gave birth to a baby girl: Iris. Nora tried to be happy for them, but there was still a part of her that wondered why _they_ got to have a child and _she_ didn’t.

         Francine develops a drug addiction and gives birth to Wally. Joe forces her to go to rehab for Iris and Wally’s sake. Years have passed since then, and Wally’s car was struck by lightning when he was doing illegal street races.

         Wally spends nine months in a coma before he wakes up to find that he has super speed. A few weeks pass since then, and Cisco starts getting the feeling that something is missing. One day, he decides to talk to Caitlin about it.

         “Caitlin can I talk to you?” Cisco asks. Wally was currently unconscious in the med bay due to being exposed to poison gas. Caitlin nods and takes him out in the hall.

         “What is it Cisco? What’s wrong?” She asks. Cisco frowns.

         “I don’t know what, but something is missing. Something isn’t right.” He informs.

         “Cisco you’re just stressed because of the metahumans we’ve had to deal with.” Caitlin informs. Cisco shakes his head. He doesn’t know what this is, but it isn’t stress.

         “Come on, I can watch over Wally. Go home. Get some rest. I promise you’ll feel better.” Caitlin informs. Cisco goes home that night and goes to sleep. _Cisco was currently in Star Labs talking to a man he didn’t recognize._

         _“Hey, slow down.” The stranger says. Cisco laughs._

_“Ha. That’s an ironic request coming from you.” He says._

_“Cisco hey, stop! You okay?” The stranger asks._

_“Yeah. Yeah man I’m great.” Cisco says. The stranger doesn’t believe him._

_“I… I didn’t always like my life. There were a lot of times I wish I could change things. Between my golden boy brother, and a set of parents who just didn’t get me at all, and school oh my God.” He chuckles._

_“Where even the nerds hated me and that made me the biggest nerd of all.” He chuckles again._

_“And you know what? Now I love my life. My insane, incredible life, and I know that Dr. Wells is an evil megalomaniac, but he’s the only reason I met you Barry, and you’re… you’re my best friend.” Cisco says, introducing the stranger as Barry._

_“And I know that you have to do this I… I want you to do this. I want you to save your family. I just wish everything else didn’t have to change.” He says._

_“Cisco listen to me.” Barry starts to say._

_“I don’t know what’s gonna happen, but I can’t imagine a world where we don’t end up as friends. Don’t forget that somehow when that other timeline got erased, somehow you still remembered it. We’ll find each other. The universe wants us to be bros.” Barry says._

_“Star Labs forever.” Cisco smiles. They both chuckle._

         When Cisco wakes up, he quickly grabs his phone and writes the name Barry down while it was still fresh in his mind. This was it, this is what’s missing. Dante slowly opens his eyes when he feels Cisco shift in the bed.

         “Cisco, what are you doing? It’s three in the morning man. Go back to sleep.” He says.

         “I… I have powers.” Cisco informs. Dante sits up.

         “You do?” He asks.

         “I… I can see into other timelines. If you want me to go I understand.” Cisco tells him. Dante frowns.

         “No. Look, I don’t care that you’re a metahuman. You’re my brother, and I love you, okay? Nothing will ever change that.” He tells him. Cisco nods.

         “Okay.” He says as he goes back to sleep. Almost a month passed before Cisco’s vision gave Barry a last name: Allen. Cisco runs to Star Labs the next day, excited to tell Caitlin the news.

         “Caitlin! I have something to tell you!” Cisco smiles.

         “Okay, what is it?” Caitlin asks.

         “I know what’s wrong! I know what’s missing!” Cisco smiles. Caitlin frowns.

         “Cisco, I told you that—” She starts to say.

         “I’ve been seeing this other timeline. In it, I’m friends with a man named Barry Allen.” Cisco informs. Caitlin sighs.

         “Cisco I’ve checked Gideon’s records. Barry Allen doesn’t exist.” She sighs.

         “Not in this timeline, but Cait! He has to be in the timeline somewhere. I’m getting him back. I’m getting my best friend back.” Cisco informs.


End file.
